


You're my honey bunch, sugar plum

by orphan_account



Series: The Nursery Rhymes Series [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby Louis, Cute Louis, Daddy Harry, Drabble, Fluff, Harry Styles Calls Louis Tomlinson Pet Names, Louis calls Liam Uncle Li, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sick Harry, an insane amount of fluff, little louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Little Louis sings the cuppycake song to his Daddy who has a cold since the last two days.Or the fluffiest thing you're gonna read today.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: The Nursery Rhymes Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739398
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	You're my honey bunch, sugar plum

**Author's Note:**

> Louis is a little, currently he's in the mindset of a four-year-old.

Harry was always a light sleeper, which was why he’d woken up when he heard the door of his bedroom opening and a deep voice quietly saying, “Ok, Lou. You can go in now. I’ll be downstairs in the kitchen, alright.”

“Okie dokie, Uncle Li.” Louis’ voice replied.

A moment later he heard the pitter-patter of little feet crossing his room to reach the bed. A small, warm body snuggled up to his. Harry kept his eyes closed and waited for his baby Lou to do whatever he wanted.

Louis had an adorable habit of snuggling up to his Daddy in the mornings when he got up earlier, sometimes he would just cuddle into Harry and go back to sleep, or talk to him in his sweet voice telling his Daddy about whatever he was thinking, sometimes he liked to lie on top of him and try to wake him up by poking his fingers into Harry’s nose. What he didn’t know was that Harry would always be awake at theses times, bursting with immense fond for his lovely Lou.

Today Harry experienced none of these, instead a soft voice started singing in his ear.

“You're my honeybunch, sugar plum  
Pumpy-umpy-umpkin  
You're my sweetie pie  
You're my cuppycake, gumdrop  
Snoogums, boogums, you're  
The apple of my eye…”

Harry’s heart was absolutely bursting with love and adoration for his baby boy. His baby was singing to him the very same song Harry sang to the boy when he was sick. It meant so much to him, he was overcome with happiness. Harry couldn’t pretend to be asleep any longer so he rolled onto his side and opened his eyes.

“Daddy, you’re awake!” Louis exclaimed, his sapphire blue eyes open wide and staring at Harry.

“Hello, my sweet boy.” The Dom said. “You were so sweet singing the cuppycake song to me because I had a cold. Thank you, my little darling. I feel so much better now.” Kissing him on the cheek. It was true Harry felt loads better now than he was feeling on the past two days.

Louis’ entire face turned red and he attempted to hide his face in Harry’s neck. The Dom praised his Little again telling him that he was Harry’s best little boy.

“Thank you, daddy. You’re the bestest Daddy too, even when you’re sick and can’t play with me.” The boy replied, removing his face from Harry’s neck. The Dom cooing at his adorableness.

Harry started peppering kisses all over his boy’s face, making the small boy giggle loudly. The little boy started squirming and giggling even louder when Harry pressed his fingers into his sides.

“No, no, stop, Daddy, stop” he screamed between delighted laughs. He loved when his Daddy would give him tickles. Harry finally stopped tickling the boy and hugged him tight instead.

“Daddy, can we go eat brekkie now? The sweet boy asked.

“Of course, my little flower.” The Dom replied before getting out of bed, carrying his baby downstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! leave a comment or a kudos if you liked it <3


End file.
